lords_of_the_ancientfandomcom-20200215-history
Campaign Background
CAMPAIGN TIMELINE 1242 K.A. Sunsebb 1st: 2nd: 3rd: 4th: 5th: 6th: 7th: 8th: 9th: 10th: 11th: 12th: 13th: 14th: 15th: 16th: 17th: 18th: 19th: 20th: 21st: 22nd: 23rd: 24th: 25th: 26th: 27th: 28th 1243 K.A. Needfest 1st: 2nd: 3rd: 4th: 5th: 6th: 7th: Fireseek 1st: 2nd: 3rd: 4th: 5th: 6th: 7th: 8th: 9th: 10th: 11th: 12th: 13rd: 14th: 15th: 16th: 17th: 18th: 19th: 20th: 21st: 22nd: 23rd: 24th: 25th: 26th: Campaign: The Navigators arrive back in Quarry, hot on the trail of Catbird. After a brief rest at The Leather Bottle, contact is made with Captain Rufus of Burne's Badgers and the group is contracted into the employ of the town. 27th: 28th Readying 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 Coldeven Crowfest Planting JOURNAL CHAPTER ONE: The Road to Quarry The road north has been hard, the weather unwelcoming, but it is almost done. Even now the raised silhouette of the castle that is your destination is visible in the distance through the mist of rain and all there seems to be left to do is to pull rain sodden hoods up and put heads down as the final few miles are covered through the mud of the road. CHAPTER TWO: Theft, Lies, and Betrayal After a night that saw larceny and lies play out, the Navigators wake up to a cold morning and a sore head. Lily has gone, and so has the package they were tasked with delivering. CHAPTER THREE: Paths of Chaos After dealing with Captain Rufus of the town guards ('Burne's Badgers '), the Navigators left Quarry, intent on tracking down the betrayer Lily and reclaiming back their package (and pay day!). Following her trail south for a few miles, they soon left the main road and tracked her across the heavily forested hills of the West Holdings ... Until they discovered a cave deep in the woods. Steeling themselves, they investigated, only to be attacked by a raging owlbear from the darkness! Barely surviving the raging creature, the group soon discovered what a few of the already suspected... That this was a false trail laid by Lily designed to lead them into a trap. All that was ultimately discovered was a left note with a warning from the thief... Go Home! Not being deterred, the Navigators set about discovering a fresh faint trail and followed it back to the road, carrying the creature's hide and three eggs. The hunt for Lili continues. CHAPTER FOUR: Into the Earth Gathering their strength after two days of rest in the depths of the Ravenmur Woods, The Navigators are set to move out towards the mysterious gorge and the cult that apparently dwells within in their pursuit of Lili when they are met by the cleric Girard and his student, Gil. After a tense start, the group invites the Father and his seminariam to share their breakfast, quickly establishing that they seem to have a shared destination in the caves ahead. Girard explained his seemingly divine gifted task of retrieving holy relics stolen from a roadside shrine dedicated to Celeste. These sacred bones were apparently taken by a servant of Hel named 'Skeltor', the information delivered to him by a holy vision. Once it was agreed that they all sought to end the cult and it's activities an agreement of mutual assistance was reached. Gil was to be left to guard the camp and their mounts while Girard joined the Navigators in their expedition. Striking out into the foggy morning, the party traveled west through the woods, until being stopped dead in their tracks by an assault of mindless 'spore zombies' that came from at them from all sides. The battle was fast and the Navigators victorious, but not without some blood lost and at least two cases of potential infection from the creatures. Gwen confirmed that this was the same vile condition that had been brought to her town of Faehollow in the package her and her husband had tracked back to the gorge, though far more advanced. It seemed that the danger was real, and it was growing. But what was Lili 's part in all this? Leaving the spore zombies where they lay, the group moved on, desperate to find a safe resting place so close to the home of their enemy. Spotting and securing a place under the roots of a tree in a shallow earthen hollow, bushes and undergrowth were moved to make blinds to hide them even more. The night is settled down for with just the cold comfort of iron rations and water to see them through. Despite being woken in the darkness by the sounds of an orcish patrol, the morning is reached safely and what healing can be done is done. The group moved on while the fog was still thick about them in the hopes that it would shield them from being detected too easily. Moving through the woods, the edge of the gorge is soon reached and a plan is agreed to follow the ridge line to the south after advice from Gwen, hoping to find a safer entrance into the caves than the one she and her now dead husband had. Locating the stream that flowed out of the gorge, it soon became clear that putting out Crow and Moryth as scouts proves to be a wise choice as the pair skillfully removed two guards, the second with the help of the party. Knowing that they had made noise, even though it seemed clear that the vast majority of the caves inhabitants were nocturnal and probably asleep, the Navigators swiftly moved into the gorge. Following the left wall, they soon came upon a fissure like cave entrance that showed many tracks from heavy use. Once inside, the party discovered themselves in an extended network of what were once clearly natural caves... Though now home to some kind of humanoids. After a brief examination of the apparent dead end of the northern passage, it was agreed to follow the right hand branch to the crude rotten door that barred the way, though doing nothing to muffle the sounds of snores and grunting of sleeping creatures on the other side. Crow and Moryth once more took the role of scouts and assassins as they moved into the cave, finding it full of crude cots and slumbering goblins. Showing no mercy, the two set about killing the wretched creatures in their sleep, only stopping when one woke and screamed an alert to it's friends. The fight that followed was fast, brutal, and noisy, with the Navigators showing no hesitation in putting the goblins down. In the after math though, new sounds were heard... The sounds of a bugbear barking orders and a whip cracking. Checking the passage west, the Navigators discovered that they soon would be joined by more goblins, though this time armed, organised, and angry. Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place Gathering their strength after two days of rest in the depths of the Ravenmur Woods, The Navigators are set to move out towards the mysterious gorge and the cult that apparently dwells within in their pursuit of Lili when they are met by the cleric Girard and his student, Gil. After a tense start, the group invites the cleric and his seminariam to share their breakfast, quickly establishing that they seem to have a shared destination in the caves ahead. Girard explained his seemingly divine gifted task of retrieving holy relics stolen from a roadside shrine dedicated to Celeste. These sacred bones were apparently taken by a servant of Hel named 'Skeltor', the information delivered to him by a holy vision. Once it was agreed that they all sought to end the cult and it's activities an agreement of mutual assistance was reached. Gil was to be left to guard the camp and their mounts while Girard joined the Navigators in their expedition. Striking out into the foggy morning, the party traveled west through the woods, until being stopped dead in their tracks by an assault of mindless 'spore zombies' that came from at them from all sides. The battle was fast and the Navigators victorious, but not without some blood lost and at least two cases of potential infection from the creatures. Gwen confirmed that this was the same vile condition that had been brought to her town of Faehollow in the package her and her husband had tracked back to the gorge, though far more advanced. It seemed that the danger was real, and it was growing. But what was Lili's part in all this? Leaving the spore zombies where they lay, the group moved on, desperate to find a safe resting place so close to the home of their enemy. Spotting and securing a place under the roots of a tree in a shallow earthen hollow, bushes and undergrowth were moved to make blinds to hide them even more. The night is settled down for with just the cold comfort of iron rations and water to see them through. Despite being woken in the darkness by the sounds of an orcish patrol, the morning is reached safely and what healing can be done is done. The group moved on while the fog was still thick about them in the hopes that it would shield them from being detected too easily. Moving through the woods, the edge of the gorge is soon reached and a plan is agreed to follow the ridge line to the south after advice from Gwen, hoping to find a safer entrance into the caves than the one she and her now dead husband had. Locating the stream that flowed out of the gorge, it soon became clear that putting out Crow and Mowyth as scouts proves to be a wise choice as the pair skillfully removed two guards, the second with the help of the party. Knowing that they had made noise, even though it seemed clear that the vast majority of the caves inhabitants were nocturnal and probably asleep, the Navigators swiftly moved into the gorge. Following the left wall, they soon came upon a fissure like cave entrance that showed many tracks from heavy use. Once inside, the party discovered themselves in an extended network of what were once clearly natural caves... Though now home to some kind of humanoids. After a brief examination of the apparent dead end of the northern passage, it was agreed to follow the right hand branch to the crude rotten door that barred the way, though doing nothing to muffle the sounds of snores and grunting of sleeping creatures on the other side. Crow and Mowyth once more took the role of scouts and assassins as they moved into the cave, finding it full of crude cots and slumbering goblins. Showing no mercy, the two set about killing the wretched creatures in their sleep, only stopping when one woke and screamed an alert to it's friends. The fight that followed was fast, brutal, and noisy, with the Navigators showing no hesitation in putting the goblins down. In the after math though, new sounds were heard... The sounds of a bugbear barking orders and a whip cracking. Checking the passage west, the Navigators discovered that they soon would be joined by more goblins, though this time armed, organised, and angry. Chapter 6: Which Way is Out? "We no surrender! We fight Temple to death!! This our home!! We not leave!!" The last words shouted before a loosed arrow sparked a full on war in the cavern chamber. The battle was long, bloody, and noisy. Goblins were burned alive and slaughtered as the Navigators attempted to hack their way deeper into the complex. The price was high though and, even victorious, the party decided that a tactical retreat into the fog and back to their camp was in order to rest and regroup. That was the plan anyhow. That was before the temptation of a discovered chest and a secret door. The chest, being the bait for a trap, almost cost Crow his life as he narrowly avoided plummeting into the darkness below through a concealed shaft in the floor. The secret door was the true killer though as a troll, woken by a very loud bang, lumbered it's way out of the darkness and through the conveniently open door! A quick plan later, and the liberal use of oil flasks and lots of fire, the troll was eventually driven back into it's lair, though not before grabbing the now unconscious dwarf Edwal as a night time snack. Refusing to let their comrade go out in such a way, The Navigators swiftly pursued the terrifying creature back to it's fetid home and defly employed more fire and the liberal use of goblin slave labour to pull Edwal from beneath it's clutches. But... The it happened. Beric, paladin, hero, and now martyr, fought a brave rearguard action in order to allow his friends to escape, but.. ultimately fell to the troll's savage claws. The party now stands in the cave chamber, three functional, three unconscious, and that camp looks so far away... Chapter 7: Night Time in a Dark Hole Dragging their unconscious friends out of the goblin warrens on makeshift stretchers, Gwen, Olin, and Moryth soon stumble into the hands of The Black Swan. Better known to them to them as Lilith Montroc, one time Navigator and thief of the mysterious package that started all this. Taking the Navigators prisoner, the Black Swan Gang swiftly tied and bagged the group, seemingly to be held for ransom or used as some kind of slave labour. Crossing the gorge, the party was moved into another set of caves and secured inside iron cages. Acknowledging that live hostages/ workers are worth more than dead ones, and seemingly feeling secure among her men, Lilith permits Gwen to heal her friends over the next few days. Once awake, a plan soon started to form among to newly revived adventurers. Slowly winning the 'friendship' of the halfling brigand bard Merlic, who had apparently drawn night watch for the week, the Navigators set about using a combination of guile, magic,and brute force to gain their freedom, though, as with all the best plans made on the fly they skirt the edges of disaster more than once. But success! Free and eager to move on, the party soon found their gear, though stripped of anything resembling valuable. Merlic was brought forward and soon spilt his guts, divulging everything he knew, including a secret door into the bandits lair proper that the night watch uses to access the prison block. Also learned from Merlic was that the Black swan Gang is around 30-35 strong, though many are usually out working or patrolling. He also told of the alliance between the gang and the mysterious cult that call themselves 'The Inheritors' that reside in a ancient temple at the end of the gorge. It seems that the Temple seeks to cleanse the caves of monster races, claiming it as their own as a base of operations in the area. He also knows that the temple has other allies in the gorge, but is apparently unsure of who exactly they are or where they are located. He did tell of the ancient tunnels that lay beneath the gorge though... Home to a clan of minotaurs. Merlic could only warn of the danger of this labyrinth, apparently knowing very little else. Moving on, the Navigators quickly dealt with the guards at the door of the cell caves and decided to honour their agreement with Merlic and his brother and allow them to go free, sending them scrabbling up the wall of the gorge into the fog. The cell caves are them swiftly scouted, revealing a largish cave that showed signs of searching and excavation by the brigands. Casting an expert eye over the scene, the Navigators soon find what was apparently eluding the others and unearthed an magnificent bronze shield of ancient construction, carrying the cast face of a medusa on it's front. The treasure was taken and the party decided to enter the bandit lair proper and regain their lost treaures. The secret door is opened and the adventurers moved in... Chapter 8: Once More into the Fray! The Navigators, now freed from their cells and deciding to regain their stolen valuables, start to move deeper in the to caves that serve as the base of the Black Swan Gang. Coming to the previously discovered secret door, Moryth starts to work on the portal, only to be pushed aside by the ever impatient Crow. Pushing the obvious button, Crow indeed succeeded in opening the door without getting himself killed. After almost waking him though soon discovers the source of the snoring that had been previously heard; A lone snoozer at a table in what appears to be a common room for the bandits... Bravely moving forward, the ranger pushed the door, deciding that the best approach was a short sharp noise, followed by rushing the sleeping gang member... Which might have actually been an okay approach if the sleeper hadn't been a such a light sleeper. As it was, the man woke in time to scream out a panicked scream at the sight of the attackers rushing him! As it was, the scream awoke the bandits sleeping in the next cave, causing them to shake themselves into action and arm themselves in an effort to repel the invaders. Tables were pushed against the doors to the sleeping chamber in a desperate effort to blockade to brigands, and discovered barrels of oil were used to soak the stacked wooden furniture (and also to soak the sloping corridor beyond the secret door...). Fire was then applied, the blaze forcing the bandits to deal with it before they even started on their attackers. But deal with it they did. As the party waited, the bandits soon quenched the fire on their side of the door and, using beds as battering rams, broke through the doors... Only to have a another heavy barrel thrown in their general direction to explode and add to the inferno in the burning cave. At this point, Moryth and Olin had snuck off to explore the rest of the complex, finding a store room which they of course broke into. Bringing a lantern to bear they discovered a stockpile of barrels, ropes, and crates. When the pair started to dig around in search of loot a pair of gang members were also found! Having pulled their pants back on, the randy brigands had found their knives and immediately attacked the strangers, with Olin going down fast! Gwen soon joined the fight though and the two lovers were soon dealt with, though leaving the small group with the problem of the now unconscious mage to deal with. The next chain of events was confusing... Crow withdrew from the common room down the sloping oil soaked corridor, holding a lit candle, while the others withdrew down a passage that they hoped would lead them out, seeing and hearing the bandits organise themselves and yet more approaching from the north. Crow somehow survived, despite falling and sliding, staying just ahead a wall of flame from the dropped candle! And the others did indeed discover a way out, albeit through two guards and a quick fight! But, escape they did, with the somewhat scorched ranger joining the rest outside of the caves. The mists quickly hiding them as they ran blindly for the safety of their forest camp. Chapter 9: The Rat's Nest So, plans were made. The Navigators, after three days of rest and a visit to the town of Quarry to resupply, even reinforcing their ranks with the addition of the dwarven warrior Andvari, decide to once again return to the gorge and it's caves in an effort to retrieve their stolen valuables and gain more information on what this all means. Heading through the woods the only trails found are old and the goblinoid patrols seem less frequent in general, allowing the party to reach the caves once more without being challenged. With Crow and Magnar taking point as scouts, the group moved cautiously forward in the failing light of the winter evening. The gorge was scouted as the group moved around to the northern side, a number of other cave mouths being revealed to the Navigators even in the twilight. Moving back into the woods, it was soon enough that the Navigators come across a distant camp in the forest, somewhat away from the caves. Upon investigation it is discovered that around the fire are a number of drunk humans, dressed in the same style of clothing as the bandits of the Black Swan Gang. The men, it seems after observing them for a time, are simply taking the opportunity to slack off their usual patrols in favour of a nice fire and a drink, with one of their number returning soon with more booze. Spirits are high and the rogues are in fine voice as they empty their flasks of liqueur. A plan is swiftly made and the drunk brigands ambushed, most of them dying while they scrabbled for their weapons, confused by the sudden attack and their reflexes slowed by alcohol. The victory was an easy one, and the Navigators gain themselves a prisoner, who is tied to a tree, gagged, and knocked unconscious. The party quickly make plans to ambush and capture the stray member of the gang that had been set to fetching more liqueur. This proves to be no hard thing to do as the returning 'brigand' is revealed to be no more than a 13 year old lad, lost in his on musings as he dawdles along the path back to the camp, carrying two large jugs of drink. The Navigators swiftly intimidate the lad and he gives up quickly, offering no resistance... Though he is not long for the world as Moryth shocks the majority of the group by brutally smashing the unarmed boys head in with his iron bar. Chaos erupts among the party as the callous unnecessary act outrages Magnar, Gwen, and others. Words are thrown and enemies made among those that previously had a working understanding, even if they didn't have a friendship. Gwen is maybe the most disgusted by the murder and swears to not enable Moryth's evil any further, whether that be by action or miracle. Still, recognising the danger of their position, deep in enemy territory and outnumbered, an agreement is begrudgingly reached to continue with the mission and address the action later, once the town is safe from the machinations of the Hidden Temple. The Navigators, needing to move on, set about interrogating their prisoner. It is learned that the halfings of the Black Swan gang have discovered a secret door that links the Bandits caves to the ones a little further up the gorge. A secret that they shared in a drunken game of cards. This door, it is told, is one that even the bandit leaders are unaware of and it actually leads straight into the chamber of the one that calls himself 'Catbird'. In exchange for his promised freedom, the bandit gives clear directions to this portal to the Navigators, though after hearing their discussion as to his fate starts to grow nervous as to his safety and the party's intention of keeping their word. Inevitably, he makes a break for it, only to be chased down and stabbed to death by Olin. With tensions and distrust running high among the Navigators they agree to let Crow and Magnar scout ahead once more. Soon Moryth and Gwen are arguing again, Gwen having heard the rogue whisper his intention to arrange an 'accident' to befall her to Olin, and their attention is diverted as Crow manages to fall head first off the 25ft cliff as he attempts to scale down to the gorge floor in the darkness. Falling with little grace, the ranger is knocked unconscious in front of the cave mouth, attracting unwanted attention from within... By the time Magnar has descended and joined him, and the rest of the party had arrived at the top of the small cliff, it was clear that something in the cave had stirred... Something which the barbarian's elven vision pierced the dark to identify the repulsive form of a skinny dirty human like creature with slightly pointed ears, rodent like teeth that had been seemingly filed to points, and dirty cracked claw like fingernails. The creature was accompanied by a small mass of writhing greasy giant rats, all of which crawled all over and around him, seemingly it's pets. Controlling his disgust, and sensing that the situation was going to turn violent at any time, Magnar managed to calm things a little and distract the creature with thrown food while he dragged Crow's body away from the cave mouth. While this happened and the rats ate, the rest of the navigator's descended, the appearance of more people seemingly scaring the rats and their master and sending them scittering into the darkness. So, here they stand. The cave that could offer them the best chance at retrieving their lost possessions and, maybe, even the the capturing of Catbird and others is open before them. All that remains is to locate the secret door and, of course, deal with what is inside... Chapter 10: Operation Catbird Carefully, the Navigators entered the dark cave... Clearly chiseled out in ages past of the living stone as a safe haven for some lost community, the tunnel led them deeper into the earth to reveal various chambers, each thick with the stench of rotting corpses and death. It was in these that the first of the corpses were found... Ten orcs, long slain. A brisk search of the cadavers though revealed little of interest, whoever had killed them had obviously been thorough, but one thing had been missed. The sword. Still grasped in the hand of the orc, the weapon was embedded in the chest of it's wielder, appearing as if the warrior had fallen on the blade and covered it from being seen by the looters. Cautiously, the hand was loosened and the thing was pulled out to reveal a heavy bladed short sword of ancient design, beset with precious stones. Swiftly claimed by Magnar, or maybe Magnar was claimed, the clearly enchanted gladius was taken. Finding little else in the room, the party moved on, exploring the tunnels to find more yet more death in the form of a large pile of rotting orc corpses. Seemingly mostly females and children this time, though male warriors were also present, though in a different murderous pile. What was most of note to most though was the ceiling... The stuff of nightmares, the chamber ceiling was covered with a viscous black substance that appeared to react to the presence of life and, it was guessed, was feeding off the dead in the room. Deciding to leave the horror well alone, the Navigators moved on deeper... Climbing past an old rockfall trap, the group soon found a crude door and, having already revealed their presence through torchlight and noise, attempted communication with the 'ratman' that was known to inhabit the caves. The impatience of Crow brought this to an end to that as he pulled the door open, revealing the creature and his giant rat 'pets' crouching in the dark. Reacting to the seemingly aggressive charge, the rats and their master attacked and chaos descended as the adventurers, crammed into a narrow claustrophobic corridor, were beset by the giant angry vermin! After a surprisingly long fight, the rats were eventually killed and the creature driven off, though not before assuming the form of a giant rat himself! Dodging all attacks, it's speed allowed an easy escape through a small hole in the cavern wall, allowing it to grieve the loss of it's family and plot it's revenge for another day. After looting the lair of the creature, the Navigators soon returned to the sloping corridor that they had discovered earlier, following it in the rough direction of the bandit caves. With Moryth disarming a trap trigger along the way, they safely reached a suspicious dead end and quickly discovered a secret door. The very thing that they sought. Moryth's trap skills failed him this time though, as he set off a deadfall trap, causing a giant boulder to crash through the cobwebs and roots to pound down into the tunnel below! Smashing through the party, though with most managing to avoid the huge rock as it bounced down the slope, the boulder rolled down to the bottom wall and came to a stop, effectively blocking the corridor out that way unless it could be moved by hand. Gathering their wounded, the Navigators soon had the secret door open and moved through to discover a hidden chamber, clearly used by the bandits. Before them was a table, a map of the surrounding area on the wall (annotated in thief's cant), and a.... TREASURE CHEST. The chest of course was quickly disarmed, opened, and rifled through. To the cheers of all lost equipment valuables were recovered, and there was even a bonus payment of the Black Swan's stash of ill gotten coin. In addition, an enchanted bag was also found, one that could hold far more that it logically should. So, with their victory and loot in hand, plans were made to rest and heal. The next night would bring their ambush of Catbird and the leaders of the Black Swan Gang! Chapter 11: A Bird in the Hand... Third watch... Listening at the door, a prisoner was revealed as to being thrown into the 'secret' room'. Friend or foe, though, remained to be seen as the Navigators set about their plan to ambush Catbird in his lair. Moving out into the darkest part of the night, the party quickly entered the chamber to discover the bound and gagged form of a female human in the darkness. Picking her up between them, the petite woman was hauled back to the rat cave to be partially freed and questioned. Her name, she stated, was Lady Laelyne, lady-in-waiting to the Lady Elsbeth, someone whom the group had already met during their journey into Quarry on that rain soaked night. Dirty, bruised, and clad in nought but a ruined evening gown, Laelyne soon caught the hearts of the adventurers. Co-operating with them and answering every question to the fullest of her ability, it soon became clear that Lae was to be rescued, even promising a sizable reward for doing so. Forearmed with the information provided and confident, the Navigators put their plan into motion, moving through the secret chamber once more and into the room that, by all reports, belonged to Catbird himself. The first in was Moryth, sent on a mission to assassinate the sleeping brigand. Moving along the wall behind the curtain, the rogue soon moved to the bed and parted the heavy velvet drapes to reveal a slumbering form, all but covered by the covers of the ornate four poster bed. While he did so, others moved into position into the quiet room, Olin slinking along the wall in the other direction to eventually discover a well made door. Moving into position, Moryth raised his knife, murder in mind... He Struck! And was blocked! The figure in the bed, acting almost as if he was expecting an attack, spun from beneath the covers and grabbed Moryth's wrist, revealing a young male in leather studded armour and armed with a viscous long knife! "The trap is yours, fools!" A bell was rung and a curtain was drawn dramatically aside from the north wall and a hulking red haired warrior warrior dressed in half plate and wielding round shield and bastard sword roared a challenge to the group as they charged into the chamber! The fight was brutal and fast as the man in the bed and the warrior fought to hold the Navigators off, clearly waiting for reinforcements... Which came. Olin reinforced the door as it was smashed and battered from the other side as the fight raged in the cave. Magic was summoned and blows were thrown as the group were put under pressure from all sides, including hearing a scream from the direction of the rat cave. A swift look told them that even that had been blocked, the door spiked from the other side. And then it came, shouted from the corridor beyond the door, "Take them boys! Take them in the name of I, Catbird!" The duplicity was revealed! Clever use of magic and the brutal use of steel though won the day, driving the heavily armed brigands back and enabling the pursuit of their target. The spikes to the rat cave were driven out and Catbird was chased down and taken prisoner, though not without the need to deal with some halfling rogues and the loss of Catbird's right hand. Withdrawing with their prize, the Navigators hustled back through the secret chamber and to the rat cave, soon meeting with the scared handmaid Lae that they had left there. The escape from the gorge was easy, with all attention focused on the main bandit caves, and the party soon lost themselves in the woods, to escape to their 'tree hole' for the night and then on to their forest cave, There the interrogation of their prisoner, Catbird, would take place and the cleric of Pelor, Gwedalyne, would leave the group after citing her need to travel with those that didn't enable evil simply because it suited their own ends. "To allow others to wield the knife for us doesn't mean that we ourselves didn't make the cut" Category:Campaign Journal Category:Campaign Background Category:Campaign Timeline Category:C